Crashed The Wedding
by jenxbunni
Summary: Kyouya's getting married...and Tamaki just can't let that happen.


**Crashed the Wedding**

"I'm getting married." Kyouya said the words as Tamaki and him sat up in his room, hanging out about to watch a movie that Tamaki had brought over to share with his best friend.

Tamaki was startled by the news. True, they had graduated months ago...but already Kyouya was getting married? "To _who​_?! Don't tell me its Renge!" He said, fully expecting it to be the otaku who had once seemed crazy about Kyouya.

"No, don't be absurd. It's not that big of news, is it? Your father will probably want you to get married soon too." Kyouya pointed out. He wasn't sure how Tamaki would react to the news of just who he was marrying.

"Well...who is it, Mommy?" Tamaki asked, sulking at the thought of Kyouya getting married...and never having time for him. He was tracing his finger on the carpet, looking downcast.

"Haruhi." Kyouya said, calmly taking a sip of his tea as he waited for the outburst from Tamaki that was bound to come when he heard Kyouya was marrying his "daughter".

Yet...there was no outburst, only a depressed looking Tamaki. "Oh..."

Kyouya hadn't planned on marrying Haruhi. His father had proposed the idea to Ranka and...it had just been arranged. "I'm sorry, Tamaki. My father proposed it. And her's agreed. It's arranged, nothing more." He said, feeling like he was betraying his friend.

"It's okay. Come on, let's watch the movie. I know its not your type of thing, but I wanted to show you it." Tamaki said, forcing a smile and a cheerful demeanor.

**

_It was the day. That damned day that Tamaki had regretted for the past three months that it had taken to plan out the wedding. Kyouya was going to be married...to Haruhi._

_Early morning, Tamaki looked out the window. "Why is it so hard to accept?" He asked softly to himself. He wasn't thinking about Haruhi...no, he was thinking about Kyouya. Kyouya being married. Kyouya not being his mommy anymore. Tamaki no longer playing daddy. The family broken up._

_Tamaki pulled his knees to his chest, looking at the blanket on his bed. This had to be the worst day ever._

_**_

Kyouya was getting fit into his white tuxedo. A red tie around his neck. His hair was perfectly combed. He was going through with this...and not even Tamaki had objected. He had hoped the blond would interfere. But now there was no going back. Everything was planned out.

Only a few more hours and him and Haruhi would be heading to a honeymoon. Where he didn't want her as more then a friend, and he was sure that she didn't want him. He knew she wanted Hikaru. Every one of the host club members knew that she liked the twins. And Hikaru slightly more then Kaoru.

But...her father had arranged for her to marry Kyouya. Because his father had probably offered something nice if it went smoothly.

Kyouya sighed. He sat down on his bed. "I don't want to do this." He mumbled.

**

It was the ceremony. Kyouya stood by the alter in his tuxedo, waiting on Haruhi to be escorted down the aisle by her father. Soon enough she came in, wearing a gorgeous white dress and looking beautiful.

But Kyouya couldn't even appreciate how pretty she looked. He wasn't nervous. He just didn't want to be there. There were a lot of things in his life he had put up with because he had to. Meeting people that would be good for his father's business. Dealing with Tamaki at first. And even afterwards, dealing with some of the idiotic ideas of Tamaki. But, this had to beat all of those. He honestly hated this. Enough that he was seething inwardly.

It was his father's fault though. And he did blame him. But he also blamed that idiot for not coming to his rescue.

**

Tamaki looked at the invitation. The wedding would be started by now...and almost over too. Suddenly, something clicked. He was always so oblivious. But...he loved Kyouya. That's why he had been in a complete depression since he heard the news. He couldn't let Kyouya marry Haruhi!

He was running out the door, not even bothering with a driver. He was scrambling to remember his way to the church they were getting married at. He was running across busy streets, and running through traffic. His pulse pounded in his ears. He was vaguely aware that he didn't have much time to stop things. That just made him run faster.

He reached the church, and walked in as if he was just a late guest. His hands were running through his hair, and there were whispers about how red his cheeks were, how he was out of breath, and how unproperly he was dressed for his best friend's wedding. None of that bothered him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The priest spoke these words, and suddenly, Tamaki ran forward. Everyone seemed to think he was going to take Haruhi away from the wedding and Kyouya.

Then a loud gasp echoed the room. He had kissed Kyouya.

He had gotten between Haruhi and Kyouya, and kissed the youngest Ootori boy. His hand had grabbed Kyouya's and yanked the ring off, dropping it to the ground. Then he was suddenly pulling Kyouya over his back, like he had carried him to the mall that day.

People were whispering, and both Ranka and Mr. Ootori were giving arguments about Tamaki carrying Kyouya off. Away from his wedding. But...no one stood in his way. He was determined not to let Kyouya marry Haruhi. Haruhi was oddly calm about all of this. She suddenly threw something at Tamaki, which he caught by reflex.

The bouquet. She was giving them her blessing.

He smiled. He threw it back. "You'll need it when you and Hikaru get married." He said with a smile, surprised that he was glad to have Kyouya.

Kyouya who was oddly quiet, just clinging to Tamaki's back. Letting Tamaki carry him out of the church, and down the street. When Tamaki finally set him down.

Bonk!

"You idiot! Did you have to make such a scene?! If you had come on time and just said 'I object' like any normal jealous man, then this wouldn't have happened!" He was yelling, but he suddenly hugged Tamaki, and gave him a full on kiss.

He had been so worried about being trapped in a marriage to someone he hadn't loved.

Tamaki pulled back, looking at Kyouya almost shyly. "So when's the honeymoon?" He teased.

Kyouya sighed. "You just basically got me kicked out of my house. There's no way my dad's gonna let me back in after that display." He was obviously accusing Tamaki.

Tamaki gave him the puppy dog look. "B-but Mommy...you were gonna get married and leave me, and..."

"Oh shut it." Kyouya replied, stepping forward and suddenly kissing Tamaki. "You're lucky that I've had my own company going for months." He said. Knowing that their families were going to reject both of them very soon...and he doubted Tamaki could do anything when it came to the business world.

"Yay!" Tamaki said, suddenly glomping Kyouya and rubbing his face against his. "You're all mine now." He said.

Although...if anyone was the "Daddy" in this relationship, Kyouya decided, it was definitely gonna be him.

_**A/N: Oneshot unless someone wants me to go from here. I was just listening to "Crashed the Wedding" by Busted, and decided I had to make this. It's not really that good. But I like it. I don't know whether I kept the characters in character or not.**_

_**But whatever. Review please.**_


End file.
